


What You Can't Have

by running_with_luck



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: Isurugi Souichi is very aware of Utsumi Nariaki's obsession with Himoru Gentoku. That makes him all the more vulnerable and a very interesting pawn in the grand scheme of things. What will it take to entrap him?





	What You Can't Have

“Heeey~ How’s it going?” Blood Stalk sidled into the laboratory towards a lone desk in the back with a to-go coffee cup in his hand. The hour was late, and almost all the employees at Touto Institute had gone home for the night, save one diligent glasses-wearing man.

 

Nariaki Utsumi sat at his desk, typing away as he finished important paperwork that he hadn’t been able to complete due to his time mostly being taken by Gentoku Himuro. “Himoru-san is not in. Come back tomorrow” he answered the rider tersely without looking away from his work, assuming he was here for his boss’s location.

 

Blood Stalk ignored the comment and sat on the edge of the desk, watching him work. “Another late night, huh? He sure is working you hard. Are you okay?”

 

Utsumi stopped typing to glance in his direction, annoyed that the suit was crushing the edges of papers on his desk, leaving them crinkled. He would need to reprint those now.

 

“If you’re going to sit there, at least deactivate the suit. No one’s here to see you.”

 

Smirking under his helmet, he reached down along his leg to retrieve the Transteam Gun, slowly tracing along his body as he slid down… down... Utsumi was watching his every movement with annoyance and something else that Soichi suspected wasn’t on purpose. The boy had a pretty poor poker face.

 

Steam dissipated around his body and Utsumi had to reach for the stacks of papers quickly to keep them from all flying away while the transformation ended.

 

“Careful!” Utsumi sputtered, practically laying on his desk to keep everything in place.

 

Soichi laughed heartily as the smoke cleared. “Is that better?”

 

Utsumi stared at him in a silent ‘No’ as he sat back down again at his desk. “What do you need?”

 

“Hm? I can’t check on you?” Soichi placed the coffee cup on the desk in front of Utsumi’s keyboard so he would have to type around it to ignore it.

 

“I made you coffee for your long night. A token of my appreciation for all your hard work.”

 

“…Thank you.” Utsumi picked up the coffee cup and moved it away from the keyboard so it would be out of the way, doing his best not to look skeptical of the drink.

 

While he was distracted moving the drink, Soichi slid into Utsumi’s lap and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

 

“You are so very welcome~” he cooed, much like a wife would to a husband. Utsumi had to crane his neck to keep his face as far away from Soichi’s as possible to avoid any unnecessary contact and also see his computer screen.

 

“Get off.” Utsumi said firmly.

 

“Make me~” Soichi challenged.

 

Utsumi, however, made no such move to push Soichi away from him, something Soichi took note of. Instead, he attempted to work around him, like Soichi was an annoying cat that wouldn’t get out of his way while working, begging for attention.

 

“Hey” Soichi, having control of Utsumi’s neck, leaned in very close near his ear to whisper. “What do you see in him, hm?”

 

“I have no idea what you are-“

 

“Gen-to-ku” Soichi interrupted, putting emphasis on each syllable of that name, making Utsumi freeze.

 

“I can do anything he can, you know. The rider suit, the money, and unlike him? I’ll actually return the favor.” Soichi leaned in so close that he was now hugging the man, their chests touching. Soichi could feel Utsumi’s warmth on his cheeks, the hammering in his chest. It would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t so sad. “I can make you happy, Utsumi”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. He is my superior, nothing more.” Utsumi had brought his voice down to a whisper to make Soichi’s, and sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the statement more than scold the man on his lap.

 

“Uh-huh” Soichi clearly didn’t buy it.

 

Abruptly, Soichi let go and stood up as if what he had just said was very casual. “Well, if you ever change your mind-“ He drew the Transteam Gun, getting ready to leave. “You just let me know, kay?” Soichi winked and pulled the trigger, emitting steam that engulfed his body.

 

Just like that, he was gone, leaving strewn papers and a thoroughly embarrassed Utsumi behind.

 

He unsteadily stood from his chair and carefully started to collect the papers from the floor. Absurd. Him? In love with Gentoku? Impossible…

 

A single drop of something splashed onto the paper he had reached down to pick up, making Utsumi blink. He reached up to touch his cheek and found wetness there. Frustrated, he took his glasses off and wiped his face on his sleeve. Curse that Blood Stalk! He knew this had to be some kind of trap, something in his masterplan his talked about, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was already too late.

 

He had fallen into Soichi’s snare.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wrote this as a guilty pleasure. I don't care if no one else ships it, I'm gonna ship it and write content for it. I want to see more of Utsumi in the future and I'm definitely glad my megane boy isn't dead. I'll add chapters after I know more about where Utsumi stands in the show.


End file.
